federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - December, 2388
This page chronicles posts #18751-18900 and spans the time of December 1st to December 31st of the year 2388. *CP - November, 2388 *CP - January, 2389 Bajor Plots First Week With high hopes, BENJAMIN WOLFE invites SITO MARIN to the house for the holidays. She is more than happy to attend and explains to him she will be there. Unaware of someone in her hotel, RAJA BASHIR is shocked when she is approached by a man who tries to get her to sneak information about the Paradan conferences. JULIAN BASHIR comes back and notices they switched rooms but she doesn’t tell him anything, worried he would be upset with her. BASTIN LAKAT (NAZAR REMARA) talks to YINTAR IOAN about being Hebitian and what it would involve if he were to spend more time in the community – as well as Yintar explaining he should take his last name as they are related. WOLFE-KORAN JATAR seeks out his step-dad and tells him about wanting to have Anna come over for his birthday. MARCUS is agreeable and Jatat explains her family issues. MARCUS seeks out KATAL WOLFE and they talk about what Jatar told them before both of the decide to talk to the Thay’s separately. Second Week When LAUREN WOLFE wants to get back at her step-father for some of his decisions, she makes MARUCS WOLFE dress up in a bunny costume to go to tea. In an Alice in Wonderland theme, KATAL WOLFE, along with KARYN DAX-WOLFE and BENJAMIN WOLFE all think the whole thing is hilarious. MARCUS heads out and talks to DENORIAN THAY about his marriage and offers to help. Denorian explains that Heidi has mental issues and he is trying as much as he can. KATAL, on the other hand, speaks to HEIDI THAY who explains it is her fault and trying her best for the kids. SIOMANE TARA talks to BASTIN LAKAT (NAZAR REMARA) about her inability to move on from Marcus and he brings up the idea of maybe having an orb vision. Third Week When mTARA gets to the other universe and on Bajor she is in the library looking for information on MARCUS WOLFE’s house when Marcus runs into her. She flirts with him and he worries she has finally snapped. BENJAMIN WOLFE then runs into mSITO and thinks she is his teacher. She talks to him about his house and family before buying him some ales but he thinks she is weird and excuses himself. mTARA then gets back from her chat and talks to mKARYN in their apartment they are in and make plans on grabbing them sooner than later. BENJAMIN gets back to the house and ends up having a snowball fight with MARCUS. JULAN BASHIR is shocked when he gets an Agent from Section 31 in his apartment and he realizes that his wife had been lured into things before. Convinced he can combat them he agrees to help. mTARA is back at the library to get some information when NAZAR IOAN (BASTIN LAKAT) sees her and thinks it is his Tara before having some fun. MARCUS goes out with mTARA to see if he is okay when her behaviour gets all the more weird. When she snaps and cuts him, he realizes that something is off but is knocked out with chloroform. mKARYN makes her way to the Wolfe house and smacks LAUREN WOLFE in the face to get information about where BENJAMIN is. When she finds him, she tells Benjamin she is pregnant an lures him away before beaming him out with his father. KATAL WOLFE is shocked when she hears from LAUREN and LUKE WOLFE about KARYN DAX-WOLFE before confronting the girl only to realize it wasn’t her but something else more nefarious. SIOMANE TARA is picked up by security when they find her fingerprints at the scene. She is interrogated by an officer and held because she has motive. Once mKARYN, mTARA and mSITO have the other two in place, they talk about their plan and making sure they can use Benjamin to get Marcus to cooperate. KARYN is more than upset at what has happened and wants to go to the mUniverse to rescue them but KATAL refuses to let her. Fourth Week Feeling unsure about what she can do, KARYN DAX-WOLFE seeks out JULIAN BASHIR and tells him about the kidnapping. He explains that he cannot go over with her and she shouldn’t go either. SIOMANE TARA is released and talks to KARYN about what is happening and offers to help however she can. When TARA gets back to her apartment she talks to NAZAR IOAN (BASTIN LAKAT) about his experience with her counterpart before making some decisions on Asgard. NAZAR seeks out YINTAR IOAN to inquire about Tara staying in the community and he agrees if she works for them after for the same amount of time she stays. BENJAMIN shows up after being beamed over and calls security before KARYN is there to see him and KATAL arrives shortly after, all of them so happy he is back. Being noticeably different, BENJAMIN worries KARYN who tries to help him and talk to him and he explains he is happy she never came over and gotten hurt herself. The next day, MARCUS is back with help from NOMA and KATAL and KARYN go to see him but his arm is almost removed from a fight so he has to go to medical. Once he is home, MARCUS and KATAL talk about what happened, though Marcus is acting strangely and seems to have more fond memories. MARCUS seeks out TARA to apologize to her for everything that has happened and she explains to him she took a semester off and is moving into Asgard – something that doesn’t sit well with him. BENJAMIN isn’t having good time of things and wakes up after peeing the bed. He tells KATAL and MARCUS before falling asleep in their room. Flashbacks - Mirror Universe First Week When mMARCUS WOLFE comes to Utopia Plentia, he finds mSOLIS TARA working there with her master mPolren. He wishes to have her to himself and explains that she has to kill her child for them to be together. She does and mSIOMANE JOR is killed (December 4, 2388). Second Week When mMARCUS WOLFE and mSOLIS TARA find out someone is a traitor, he talks to her about his evil plan before they both delight in torturing mMARLON NADIS is an agony booth. Sometime later, mMARCUS and mTARA discover that the traitor in their midst was mCATHASACH NORA and he is found out and killed with a parasite (2385). Back on mEarth, mTARA is exposed to mKARYN WOLFE and her servant mSITO MARIN. She is punished and liked for not being able to read before she pledges her allegiance to the Empire. mTARA gains some favour with mMARCUS when they talk about his ideas on monsters and other species, finally being someone he trusts. Soon, when mMARCUS is killed by mISKANDER NASSIR, mTARA is sent with the mission of protecting mKARYN who is now the Empress (August 22, 2386). Mirror Universe Plots Third Week When mSOLIS TARA has an idea on how to get vengeance on mIskander, she tells mKARYN WOLFE and mSITO MARIN about the resurrection of mEron Bern and how they can go over to the other universe and steal the other Marcus to say he was brought back from the dead. Fourth Week Confronting their captives, mKARYN WOLFE with mSOLIS TARA and mSITO MARIN talk to MARCUS WOLFE and BENJAMIN WOLFE to explain their plan. Benjamin is upset and says too much so they whip Marcus with a switch that has barbs. mTARA stays behind to look after his wounds and explains to MARCUS and BENJAMIN she will help them if they bring her to the other side and Marcus agrees, kissing her. mKARYN talks to BENJAMIN about some things and he tries to convince her that he is a bad kid and nothing like his counterpart she thinks is a lamb. BENJAMIN then talks to his father MARCUS about his plan and he encourages Ben to keep up the ruse. On mBetazed, NOMA talks to ARIEL-1 about the other side and what is going on to get updated, but she is shocked to find her sister has some unethical ideas about just how to approach the situation. On mRisa, BENJAMIN and mKARYN talk about their plans and Ben explains that his father and mtara are planning on betraying her. Out and watching the first recordings, mKARYN sees they are sabotaged and blames mTARA but MARCUS is able to make a save to make more recordings. En route to mTrill, mTARA explains to MARCUS they need to step up their plans. He goes along with things and she gets closer by giving him a handjob. BENJAMIN keeps up with his plans on things and tells mKARYN about how her counterpart can link. She gets more sexual with Benjamin and shows him an image of mCathasach dying in the past. Once on mTrill, mTARA believes this is their chance and implores MARCUS to run away with her. He refuses and she freaks out, getting mSITO involved before she runs away. BENJAMIN is taken with mKARYN who is dropping off new recordings with mEZRI TEGAN, but when there is a hang up and Benjamin proves he doesn’t like killing, he is traumatized when he sees mKaryn murder in front of him. mKARYN gets back and is outraged when she finds out mTara is gone. She tells BENJAMIN and MARCUS this is it but he mkes a deal to stay behind if she will let him go during a speech on mBajor. On mBajor, mJANA KORVIN is the leader of a cult where they rebel against the mCardassians. He brings mAAMIN PA’DAR in front of him and mKESS PORGOIT testifies he is a traitor before he is drawn and quartered. Once on the planet, mJANA tells mKESS about the arrival of MARCUS and then sends her to pleasure him but she is turned away. mKARYN and BENJAMIN get into a legit fight before she kisses him some more and is happy to see the wolf in him come out. MARCUS goes in front of people pretending to be mMarcus in a big speech before mKARYN sends BENJAMIN back to his side as a ploy to get Marcus to cooperate. Cardassia Plots Fourth Week SHAWN MUNROE gets a communication from QUESTA DAMAR who explains to him she is going to be coming to pick up the kids so that she can have her turn with them on Cardassia. Calling AVARIN INDUS to come with her, QUESTA talks to him in her office before long riled tensions break and the two have sex! #12 December, 2388 #12 December, 2388 #12 December, 2388